Pentex
La Pentex est une énorme firme multinationale placée sous l’influence du Ver. Son but essentiel est de libérer le Ver de ses chaînes et d’amener l’Apocalypse. Son but secondaire est d'accomplir son rôle au sein de la Triade en amenant la corruption et la destruction partout où elle peut. Même si parmi les cadres dirigeants de la Pentex, beaucoup sont plus ou moins au courant de ce lien avec le Ver, la plupart des employés sont de simples salariés qui travaillent dur pour gagner leur vie au mieux de leur capacité. La Pentex paie bien, et ses employés sont généralement loyaux (tant que le chèque arrive). Pentex est une firme géante et tentaculaire, une méga-corporation par excellence, aux activités multiples, et aux nombreuses filiales spécialisées dans des domaines très variés. O’Tolley’s par exemple, est une chaîne de fast-foods qui vend de la nourriture légèrement « souillée par le Ver », favorisant l’obésité et l'apathie. Le Ver n’en veut pas aux consommateurs, mais à leurs émotions : des esprits aux services du Ver, des Flaïels s’en nourrissent pour grandir en taille et en force, et ainsi être mieux armés pour faire face aux ennemis du Ver (les Garous en particulier). Le dosage est très minime, virtuellement indétectable: Même un Garou peut manger de la nourriture ainsi « souillée par le Ver » sans sans rendre compte, la marque du Ver étant noyée dans les effluves wyrmèsques qui émanent généralement des humains à force de vivre en permanence au coeur de la pollution et d'être imprégnés de substances et d'aliments aux origines douteuses. Ceci, bien sûr, conduit à une multiplication des Flaïels dans l’Umbra, ce qu’aucun Garou sain d’esprit ne souhaite. La Pentex dispose aussi des « Troupes Premières » : des soldats humains spécialement entraînés, certains transformés en Fomori, qui connaissent très bien les Garous et leurs actions contre la Pentex. Ce sont des professionnels surentraînés avec tout l’arsenal anti-Garou : balles d’argent, poignards à lame argentée, grenades au nitrate d’argent, et somnifères puissants pour animaux. Tant qu'il s'agit de tuer des Garous, ils ont ce qu'il faut. Ils ont aussi accès aux armes de guerre classiques les plus performantes. Ils ne sont pas immunisés contre le Délirium, mais ils sont formés pour le reconnaître et pour réagir face aux Garous autrement que l’humain de base. Ce sont les chasseurs de Garous, et, en général, les exécuteurs de la Pentex chaque fois que le fric et la diplomatie ne suffisent plus. =Filiales= Telle une "Umbrella Corporation" la Pentex étend son influence et propage sa corruption vers de multiples secteurs marchand de la société. Magadon Magadon supervise les intérêts de la Pentex dans le domaine de l'industrie médicale, et est probablement la plus insidieuse des compagnies présentées. Grâce au réseau médical mondial (MagNet) qu'elle entretient, 99% de sa production sauve réellement des vies, Magadon s'est insinué partout dans le monde si profondément que l'en retirer causerait plus de mort que la laisser agir. Toutefois, cette très attrayante couverture cache un développement d'armement biologique, des médicaments addictifs, des programmes d'aide psychologique destructeurs, et une corruption bien dissimulée. Un vaste choix de drogues et armes chimiques est fournis également : le catalogue des créations Magadon. Magadon covers Pentex's involvement in the medical industry, and is possibly the most insidious of the companies presented. Between the worldwide medical information network (MagNet) it maintains, to the 99% of its products that actually do save lives, Magadon has insinuated itself into the world at large so deeply that removal would probably cause more deaths than letting them operate. Underneath this tremendously appealing cover, however, lurk biological warfare research, addictive medicines, destructive counseling services, and well-hidden corruption. A rather extensive drug and chemical weapons selection is provided as well, a shopping list of Magadon creations. Endron Endron est Le conglomérat monolithique inarrêtable. C'est originellement une compagnie pétrolière et d’énergie. Endron produit de l'essence avec additifs qui endommage les véhicules et de l'huile qui ,quoi qu'il arrive, fuit. Endron achète, littéralement, des pays du tiers monde et saigne la population locale et environnement. Elle vole ses concurrents. Elle achète les brevets d’énergie alternative et les enterre. Elle échoue à entretenir ses pétroliers pour économiser de l'argent, causant des rejets partout. Elle fore dans des endroits étranges et reviens avec... quelque chose qui n'est pas nécessairement du pétrole. Endron is the monolithic unstoppable super-conglomerate. It is primarily a petroleum/energy company. Endron makes fuel with additives that ruin cars and oil that leaks no matter what. Endron literally buys third world countries and bleeds the local populace and environment dry. It steals from competitors. It buys the patents for alternative energy sources and hides them from the light of day. It fails to maintain its oil tankers in an attempt to save money, causing spills everywhere. It searches for oil in odd places and comes back with... something not necessarily petroleum-based. King Distilleries KD n'imbibe pas directement ses produits avec du fomorol, mais crée plutôt des bières qui saoulent d'avantage et suscitent un comportement agressif. King Breweries fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour augmenter ses parts de marché, mettre des additifs qui crée une dépendance ou promouvoir l'abus de bière via des publicité mettant en scène des Enticers, allant jusqu'à créer un faux groupe de protection de l'environnement, AquaClear 2001. Si cette compagnie s'investit dans le grand plan de Pentex pour le monde, c'est pour une simple raison, si Pentex réussit, King deviendra le seul et unique fabriquant de bière, et ca, cela veut dire beaucoup d'argent ! Avalon Toys AT crée des jouets imprégnés au fomorol qui supprime toute créativité et perverti l'image que les enfants ont d'eux-même. Il produisent également des programmes TV comme Action Bill, un chasseur de loup-garou. La plupart des employés sont ignorants de ces activités. Tellus Electronics Tellus est la filiale de jeu vidéo de Pentex. Ils sont spécialisés dans le gore et la désensibilisation à la violence aux travers des jeux vidéo. Néanmoins, l'aspect le plus insidieux de Tellus est le message subliminal constant de corruption qu'il transmet sans cesse aux cerveaux perméables des jeunes. Black Dog Games Dans le monde des Ténèbres, c'est le double maléfique de White Wolf games Inc. Ils tentent de noyer les joueurs dans l'univers imaginaire du jeu de rôle, d'effacer la distinction entre celui-ci et la réalité, les rendant incapable d'affronter les problèmes du monde réel. Catégorie:Ennemis